


直播

by NYJJohnny



Category: RPS, 镇魂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYJJohnny/pseuds/NYJJohnny
Summary: 「直播」朱一龙x白宇文案：pwp、甜根据大哥直播的脑洞。20191101.
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	直播

start.  
小白知道龙哥今天直播云吃火锅。  
他一个人在外头拍戏、深秋北京的晚上已经很凉了、等换场的时间拿出手机、打着喷嚏、自虐一样的看着他龙哥吃火锅。

还是不自觉的发了条微信。

这边、龙哥的手机蹦出条消息、staff把手机递给龙哥、小声来了句：白宇！

龙哥笑了、接过手机、全然忘了还正在直播。  
看到消息：我也想吃火锅。

真想现在就奔回去！！

直到直播结束、龙哥都是一副高兴的样子。  
屏幕后面的fans只觉得他们的龙哥对火锅一定是真爱了！看给高兴的！  
妈妈粉心疼、女友粉流泪。  
心疼平时一定都吃不上吧、流泪自己比不过火锅啊。

你龙哥呢、火锅？哪儿比得上我的小白！

直播结束第一件事就是奔回家！  
嗯、他和小白的家。

龙哥刻意没跟小白说他今天要直播云吃火锅、因为知道今天小白要拍戏、看到会很眼馋吧。  
温柔如你。

开门的一瞬间还在忐忑、小白会什么反应。  
也是、小白这种社交达人、怎么可能会不知道自己直播、消息铺天盖地的。  
龙哥瞬间觉得是自己蠢懵了还是小白太机灵。

唔、小白还没回来、龙哥躺在沙发上看起了电视。可能是吃得太饱了吧、不知不觉睡着了。

咔嚓、门开了、客厅的表钟显示已经过了零点。

小白轻手轻脚的进了客厅、看到毫无防备的龙哥。  
没吃上晚饭的饥饿感加上看火锅直播的眼馋使得小白在只有电视光亮的客厅里看起来像个眼睛闪着绿光的饿狼。

小白摸上了沙发、精准的亲吻、他龙哥柔软的唇。还略带辣椒的火锅味、你比火锅更好吃吧。  
龙哥惊醒！张口要说话时小白趁机探进舌头、纠缠着他龙哥有些缺氧、或轻柔的或激烈的。

小白手开始扯他龙哥的衣服、在他龙哥身上想补偿回今天的饥饿感。

小白扯了半天也没把他龙哥那件衬衣从那能举铁80kg的胳膊上扽下来。

倒是、他龙哥一个翻身、小白还没反应过来、衣服已经被褪去了一半！

what?!

睡着的老虎彻底醒了、夜宵自己送到嘴里、哪儿有不吃的道理？！  
还是那么可爱的小白兔！这怕是连骨头都剩不下吧……

龙哥也不知道是什么时候、可能是拍戏时念得那句“值得”、可能是俩人一起打游戏自己over了小白也就自杀陪他继续下一局、也可能是第一次见面说“我是白宇”的时候。

龙哥自己也说不清、这是一见钟情还是……

龙哥一手搂住小白的脖子、一手插进小白的膝窝、打横抱起、进了卧室。

双眼深情且迷恋、折射进窗台的月光打在忽闪的睫毛上形成阴影。  
唇印从耳垂一路向下、脖颈、锁骨、肩膀、小腹、小白完美的身材令龙哥痴狂、没有人会不沉迷。

小白感受着龙哥的炙热、龙哥就连做爱时都是斯文的、这个人是有多温柔啊。

“小白”

“嗯？龙哥”

“小白…”

“嗯”

龙哥轻声唤着。

不需要语言、我的话在你心里。  
只需要缠绵、你的爱在我身体。

微风吹进窗户吹乱了小白的发丝。

“龙哥”

“嗯？”

“下回你穿着沈巍的戏服好不好？！”

“……”

“就沈巍第一次偷亲赵云澜那段！原著里！”

龙哥心中泛起汹涌、滔滔江水、如老虎追赶多时抓到猎物般的喜悦、可眼神里却尽是温柔、波澜不惊。

“好啊”

巍澜戏服、老虎食兔。  
斯文如朱、白玉尤物。


End file.
